Get Lost In It
by RemyDico5
Summary: University AU. John Watson does not believe in monogamy after getting his heart broken. Now the only relationships he engages in are casual or the strange thing he has going on with his flatmates. The one person who might change this is Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Yeah, I don't really know what this is. I was in the mood to write some slutty John and some Jim/John/Seb and somehow it became this. I am working on my other stories, I just can't concentrate on anything the moment. So have this instead.

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes liked John Watson from the moment he saw him, which was a strange phenomenon for him. He didn't generally like people and never at first sight. It had been in the computer lab at St. Bart's. Sherlock was looking at some crime scene photos sent to him by Gregson, when John walked behind him, did a double take and then came to stand behind him. Sherlock was bit uneasy with the close proximity of another person and the strange feeling of John's breath on his cheek.<p>

"For a second I thought you were looking at some really weird porn." John confessed, putting his school books down on the table next to Sherlock's computer. Sherlock glanced over and noticed a very large medical textbook on top and then looked up at its owner. John had a boyish face, dirty blond hair and very blue eyes. He was attractive in an easy-going sort way and his hand was resting easily on the back of Sherlock's chair as he leaned over him to peer at the screen. It was all strangely casual for someone Sherlock had just met. People he'd known his whole life didn't talk to him with such familiarity.

Sherlock saw how someone might make such a mistake. The photos were of a naked woman although the bruises and stab wounds were hardly alluring. "No stab wound to any major arteries." John said looking over the picture. "Whoever did this wanted her to suffer, make sure she bled out instead of making it quick."

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, impressed by the insight and yet confused by this boy's behavior. In his experience, this was not the norm. People often shied away from this sort of thing. But then this boy was clearly a medical student, accustomed to seeing gruesome details of human anatomy.

"You don't go to school here." John said turning his head to look at Sherlock. Their faces were oddly close together and Sherlock found it difficult to breathe. It had been a clear statement of fact, not a question but Sherlock answered anyway.

"No, I don't." Sherlock replied, pushing his chair back to get some distance between him and this new person. "But Bart's morgue is much better stocked than anywhere else I can find and aren't you going to ask me about the photographs?"

"What about them?" The boy shrugged.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm looking at them? Ask me if I'm the one who killed her?" Sherlock asked, bewildered by this boy's nonchalance. Most people would have been deeply disturbed.

"Nah." John shook his head. "I see weirder stuff from my flatmates. Also, if you were the killer you'd hardly be looking at the photos of your crime in a public place. You don't seem that stupid." John gave him a friendly little wink.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said, extending his hand in greeting.

"John Watson." The boy replied, shaking it, giving a friendly smile as he did so. "Pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine." Sherlock responded sincerely.

XXXX

The second time Sherlock met John, it was at Bart's again, this time in one of the science labs. Sherlock was running an experiment, focused on looking under his microscope when the door burst open. Sherlock was frozen like a deer in headlights, stunned and unable to move. It took him a moment to recognize John who was busy sucking the face off some girl. He had his hand up her shirt while she giggled incessantly.

Sherlock had been hoping to see John again ever since that first strange meeting. He'd been finding more and more excuses to hang around Bart's in the off chance that he might run into John again. He had never expected to see him again under such circumstances. A part of him was just a bit disappointed to see John with someone else.

The two seemed to finally realize there was someone else in the room and stopped what they were doing. John turned, his lips red and smeared with lip gloss, to lock eyes with Sherlock. From the way John was looking at him, Sherlock felt as though he were the one under a microscope and he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Hey, I know you." John said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. "Sherlock, right?"

"Yes, hello again John. You remember my name?"

"Well it's a strange one, innit?" John said, making his way over, any interest in his companion seemed to be abandoned. The girl glared at him but Sherlock noticed she wasn't leaving. John was now standing strangely close, which seemed to be common for him. Sherlock kept very still as John looked him over. He felt like he was being examined, thoroughly. John gave him a lopsided grin that made Sherlock's stomach flutter and blood rushed to his cheeks as he blushed with embarrassment of being so closely studied. He had never been on the receiving end of such attention before, usually being the one to fix people with his penetrating gaze. Mycroft had warned him that most people found such attention unnerving but with John it wasn't. In fact Sherlock relished in the attention John was giving him.

"Besides," John said, leaning in ever so slightly. "I never forget a pretty face."

Sherlock's blush deepened and he opened his mouth to say something when the girl cleared her throat, interrupting them. John turned towards her, his eyes widening as if until that moment he had forgotten she was there. He gave her an apologetic smile before turning back to Sherlock. "Sorry mate, this room's usually empty around this time of day. We'll just find some place else. Sorry to bother you."

"It's no bother at all." Sherlock said quietly. He wasn't sure John had heard him until his mouth quirked up slightly in the corner as if he was smiling secretly, just for Sherlock.

"See you around." John said cheerfully as he walked back to his date and slipped his arm easily around her waist, tugging her to him. Sherlock watched them leave together, a strange pang in the pit of his stomach. He focused back on his experiment, only to find that it had spoiled while he'd been distracted. With a heavy sigh, he began all over again.

XXXX

The fifth time they meet, it is at the coffee shop down the block from Bart's. Their other meetings had been quick and wholly unmemorable but Sherlock remembered them all the same. John was there with a date, a man this time, and Sherlock wondered just how often and how many different people John went on dates with. It seemed that he was always with someone, their first meeting in the computer lab being a rare exception.

"Sherlock!" John called out to his, waving him over. Sherlock debated with himself for a moment and then begrudgingly made his way over to the table. John beamed at him and grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table, gesturing at Sherlock to sit down.

"Seb, Sherlock, Sherlock, this is one of my flatmates, Sebastian." John said introducing them, the wide smile never leaving his face. Sherlock relaxed a little when he learned that this was not a date and simply just John out for coffee with his friend. "I'll get you a coffee, what do you want?"

"Uh, black, two sugars please." Sherlock said quickly as John went up to buy him a drink.

"So you're Sherlock?" Sebastian asked, looking Sherlock over. "John's mentioned you a few times."

"Has he?" Sherlock asked, ducking his head to hide the large smile threatening to overtake it.

"Yeah, I think he's a bit smitten. Then again, it doesn't take much for our Johnny." Seb said, bringing his coffee to his lips and taking a long sip. "Has he shagged you yet?"

Sherlock sputtered, taken aback. "No, no, of course not." He said trying to recover quickly.

"Oh." Seb said, contemplating it as he took another sip. "Well he'll probably get to that pretty soon then."

Sherlock gaped at the man but snapped his mouth closed as John rejoined them at the table. He put the cup down in front of Sherlock, his hand brushing against Sherlock's, just a hint of fingertips against the back of his hands in a subtle caress.

"Well, I'd better be off. I'm meeting Jim and then we have class. See you at home?" Sebastian asked John.

"Yeah." John nodded.

"Nice meeting you." Seb said, eyes flickering to Sherlock before he downed the last of his coffee and tossed the empty cup into the bin.

"You too." Sherlock said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Bye John." Sebastian said to his flatmate before leaving them alone. Sherlock racked his mind for something to say when John placed his arm over the back of Sherlock's chair, moving a bit closer so their bodies were slightly pressed together at the side.

"Your friend is very…eh…direct." Sherlock said struggling to find the right word.

"He is." John agreed, using his unoccupied hand to drink his coffee. "It's one of his many charms. Seb isn't big on bullshit, finds it a waste of time. It's actually a bit refreshing."

"How long have you two been flatmates?" Sherlock asked, lifting his cup to his lips to blow on the hot liquid.

"Oh man, it must be about two and a half years now." John said absentmindedly scratching his eyebrow with his thumbnail.

"Sebastian, he, uh, painted you as rather promiscuous." Sherlock confided.

John shrugged. "I am rather promiscuous."

"Oh." Sherlock said dumbly, taking a moment for that to sink in.

John leaned forward so his lips were close to Sherlock's ear, his breath hot against it. "Is it a problem?"

"I – uh – I…." Sherlock stammered, caught off-guard by John's close proximity.

"Because I'd very much like to take you out." John said, nipping at Sherlock's ear.

"Yes!" Sherlock practically shouted right away. He cleared his throat and ignored the redness of his cheeks. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Good." John smiled, placing his hand on Sherlock's thigh and giving it a light squeeze. "First things first, I think you should give me your number."

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home." John called out as he dropped his keys into the dish by the door. He walked through the flat, looking to see if anyone was around.<p>

"In here." Jim called from the kitchen.

"Hi." John said walking over and giving Jim a quick kiss as a greeting.

Jim grabbed him by the hair and kissed him deeper, licking his way into John's mouth. John pulled back and then nipped at Jim's bottom lip. "You had pancakes?" John asked, pouting slightly.

"You weren't here." Jim shrugged, starting on the dishes.

"Why are you so mean to me?" John asked, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist and kissing the nape of his neck.

Jim leaned into him, a breathy moan escaping his lips. "Alright, fine. I put the leftover batter in the fridge. I'll make you some."

"Thank you." John said pulling away.

"Tease." Jim said flicking bubbles and water at John's retreating form. John jumped out of the way and grinned.

"You don't get any more than that until I get pancakes." John said over his shoulder.

"Then where are you going?" Jim called as John started to strip as he made his way down the hallway.

"Shower." John called back as he stepped out of his trousers.

XXXX

He walked back into the kitchen twenty minutes later in his dressing gown, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He noticed his clothes that he had strewn about the flat had all been picked up. He smiled, knowing Jim's borderline OCD would not allowing him to just leave them on the floor. They'd been living together long enough that they all had their little routines.

The moment he was in arms reach, Jim handed him the plate of pancakes and John started shoveling them into his mouth, ravenous after eating nothing all day but a few biscuits earlier. Jim shook his head and got busy cleaning the batter bowl, up to his elbows in suds. Jim was meticulous, scrubbing it until it shined, while John watched in fascination. When they'd first moved in together, the three of them had tried to divvy up the chores but then Jim would end up redoing anything John or Seb did anyway. Eventually they realized it was just easier to have Jim do it in the first place. The one thing Jim refused to do however was go shopping, claiming it was boring. That was the one thing he trusted John and Seb not to cock up, but it didn't stop him from making the list of things they needed and getting annoyed when the other two deviated from it, buying beer or Hobknobs or anything Jim deemed unnecessary.

When Jim had finished with the dishes, cleaning John's plate as well, he dried his hands and turned towards John. They smiled at each other for a moment before John closed the distance between them and hoisted Jim up onto the counter, standing between his parted legs. They kissed each other languidly, with Jim running his fingers through John's still slightly damp hair.

"I've got a date on Friday."

"You've always got a date." Jim said, uninterested.

"I like him." John said, slipping his hand under Jim's t-shirt and placing it on the small of his back.

"You like everyone." Jim said making a face.

"I don't like you all the time." John countered, making lazy patterns against Jim's skin.

Jim opened his mouth wide, being overdramatic as usual, pretending to be insulted. "And after I just made you pancakes?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." John said, capturing Jim's lips again. He moved his hands so they rested on Jim's groin, tracing his cock through the thin fabric of his pyjama bottoms, teasing it to hardness. Jim lifted his hips to assist with the removal of his trousers and pants as John pushed them down.

"You know we eat in this kitchen." Jim said as he sat bare-arsed on the counter. "Filthy bitch."

John pushed up onto his tiptoes and sucked at Jim's bottom lip, his hands resting on Jim's thighs. "Oh you love it."

They kissed hungrily as John stroked Jim's cock, thumb rubbing over the head. Jim wrapped his legs around John to pull him closer while he grabbed the door handles of their cupboards. John pulled away from the kiss and bent his head down, taking Jim into his mouth.

"So when do we get to meet this new guy?" Jim asked, panting heavily as John swallowed him down, wasting no time. "Oh fuck." Jim cried out as he felt himself reach the back of John's throat.

John pulled off to answer. "Seb met him today at the coffee shop. I think I'd like to take him on a few dates before I introduce you."

"Why?" Jim asked, offended. "Am I that unseemly."

"Not at all." John said, flicking his tongue out and licking away the bead of precome at the tip of Jim's cock. "Our situation can be a little overwhelming to some people."

"So?" Jim asked as John swallowed him again, sucking at the head and teasing the foreskin with his tongue. Jim groaned and smacked his head against the cupboard. "If they can't handle it then they don't deserve you."

John pulled off again but not before placing a kiss to the tip. "I suppose not. It's just that he's bloody gorgeous. Wait till you see him Jim."

"Hmm, bring him round for tea sometime."

"Hmm." John shrugged noncommittally, taking Jim down to the root. His head bobbed between Jim's legs as he used the perfect amount of suction and just the tiniest hint of teeth.

"I'm home." Seb called from the front hallway.

"Kitchen." Jim called out, followed by an enthusiastic, "Holy Mother fucking hell."

Seb walked in and placed the carton of cigarettes on the kitchen table, along with the bag of takeaway.

"Hello darling." Jim smiled at him. "Oh my fucking god."

John chuckled around Jim's prick and continued sucking. Seb walked over and leaned over John to kiss Jim. Jim responded enthusiastically, kissing Seb as he thrust into John's mouth. Seb pulled away from the kiss to go pull out their dinner.

"Did you get any –Jesus fuck – pot stickers?" Jim asked, watching Seb unload the bag.

Seb lifted up the container and shook it for Jim to see. Jim nodded happily and then let his eyes flutter closed. "Christ, how long have you two been at it?" Seb asked as John brought Jim to the brink and then pulled back again.

"Oh about twenty minutes or so." Jim answered him breathlessly.

"Isn't your fucking jaw tired?" Seb asked, gently running his fingers through John's hair.

"Are you offering to take over, tag him out?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"Or why don't you just fucking come already?" Seb asked, wiggling his hand under John to squeeze Jim's sack. Jim arched his back as he came, shouting curse words until John sucked every last drop. John pulled off and stood up straight, leaning forward to kiss Jim. Then he went over and kissed Seb, who groaned when he tasted Jim in his mouth.

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Sebastian asked, placing his hands on John's crotch and feeling his evident arousal.

"Food first." John said, giving Seb a lingering kiss before pulling away.

Jim jumped down off the counter, pulling his bottoms up. He went over to Sebastian and attacked his lips, practically climbing the taller man like a tree. John shook his head and grabbed a container of pork fried rice and some chopsticks, settling on the sofa in front of the telly.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jim asked, his attention being pulled away.

"Eating." John said as if this were obvious.

"Not on the sofa." Jim said sternly.

"Yes daddy." John said rolling his eyes and getting up; joining the other two back in the kitchen. The three of them sat down at the table and tucked into the food. John got a beer for himself and Seb while Jim glared at them unhappily until he got tired of it and gave up.

After dinner, Jim and John sat down to watch telly while Seb went out onto the balcony to smoke. Jim had forbidden any cigarettes in the flat so Seb was exiled out onto the balcony or else he had to smoke before he came home. The only exception to this rule was after sex.

John and Jim were cuddled together watching some quiz show, waiting for Seb to come back. When he did, the three of them headed to Jim and Seb's room. John had a room of his own but that didn't mean that he didn't share with the other two every once in a while. It was a strange arrangement and not one many people understood, but it worked for them and none of them cared enough about what other people thought to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock and John had been a fair few dates and each one of them had gone quite well in Sherlock's opinion. Truthfully he didn't have much experience with dating but John was still making plans, which Sherlock took to be a good sign. The only problem was that they had yet to sleep together. Other than a few extremely hot kisses on Sherlock's doorstep, things had yet to progress beyond that.

He knew John wasn't a prude so he couldn't help feeling that it must have been that there was something wrong with him. He'd honestly spent their entire first date wondering and worrying about what sex with John would be like. But when they'd gotten to his door, John had simply kissed him before bidding him good night. Sherlock had been equal parts relieved and disappointed.

But now they were onto date five and still nothing had happened. Sherlock was growing restless and concerned, wondering if maybe he was simply defective. They'd had a nice dinner and kept up pleasant conversation all the way through. Sherlock had had a few glasses of wine, which is how he got up the courage to pull John close on his front stoop. He attacked his mouth with vigor while he snaked his hand down and squeezed John's dick through his trousers.

John pulled away, breathing heavily and staring up at Sherlock in surprise. "I'm sorry, did I…did I do it wrong?" Sherlock asked in concern, biting his bottom lip.

John chuckled and brushed Sherlock's fringe off of his forehead. "There is no wrong in this case." John stood up on his tiptoes and lightly brushed his lips against Sherlock's, making the taller boy shiver. "There's only pleasurable, very pleasurable and blowing your fucking mind."

John kissed along Sherlock's neck while his hands moved down, grabbing Sherlock's arse and pulling him tight against him. Sherlock moaned and awkwardly kissed John's ear, needing to put his lips on something. "Do you want to come up?" Sherlock asked breathlessly.

"No." John said pulling away. Sherlock visibly wilted at the rejection and John backtracked quickly. "No, I do. I really, really do. But I can't. I like you Sherlock, a lot actually and there's things you need to know, things about me."

"I have enough to be getting on with." Sherlock said, grabbing the front and John's shirt and twisting the fabric, forcing him closer. He kissed John deeply, his tongue sliding against John's slowly until John pulled away again.

"Sherlock, I don't want to rush this. I want you to know what you're getting into."

"I do John, I'm not a virgin."

"It's not about how experienced you are. It's me."

"I know you've had a considerable number of partners."

"I have yes but it's more complicated than that. There's someone you need to meet and things you should know."

"John, it's just sex." Sherlock said, trying to press forward again but John kept him steady.

"It's not though, is it? That's not all your after with me right?"

"No, no of course not." Sherlock assured him quickly.

"Then it's ok if we wait?" John asked, giving Sherlock a hopeful look.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded. "But you do…you do want me, in that way?"

"Yes, god yes." John curled his hand around Sherlock's neck and brought him down for a kiss.

John grabbed Sherlock by his hips and pushed him roughly against the door to his flat, taking control of the kiss and dominating Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock let out a whimper and melted against John. The sheer want John was pouring into the kiss dispelled any doubts Sherlock might have had. When John finally pulled away to come up for air, Sherlock chased his mouth for a moment, not wanting to let go.

"I'd better go." John said, burying his face against Sherlock's neck.

"Ok." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held him tighter.

"I'm serious Sherlock, if I don't go now then everything I just said with turn out to be a load of rubbish."

"Go on then." Sherlock said, bending down and capturing John's lips again.

John let out a frustrated little sigh but kissed Sherlock back. "Oh God." He said leaning back to break the kiss. "You have no idea how hard it is not to take you upstairs and fuck you senseless right now."

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Sherlock said, grinding his hips down against John's making them both groan.

"I'm leaving now." John announced, giving Sherlock a quick kiss and then stepping away. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked away quickly. Sherlock took a moment to compose himself before turning around and opening his front door, disappearing inside with a wistful sigh.

XXXX

John walked into Jim and Seb's room and flopped in between them on the bed, feeling like a little kid joining his parents after having a nightmare. He sighed heavily as Jim and Seb both grumbled sleepily, moving their limbs out from underneath him to make room for his body.

"Piss off you wanker." Seb growled, turning his back to John and pulling the covers up to his chin.

"I think I'm in love." John informed them, staring up at the ceiling.

"Goodie." Jim rolled his eyes and buried his face in his pillow.

"We'll start planning the parade tomorrow." Seb chimed in sarcastically.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. This is a big deal for me, feeling this way about someone. Besides, you know he's just the flavor of the week and soon I'll be all yours again."

"Except for the revolving door of other people you fuck." Jim mumbled, face still half buried but turned so one big brown eye could glare at John accusingly.

"Jim, you know you two are my favorites. I'm pretty sure I sold my soul to you when I agreed to move in here. I think it was even written into the lease."

"Don't mind him, he's in a snit because I ruined one of his experiments." Seb said from his side of the bed.

"Hmmph." Jim offered up unhappily.

"What he means by that is that we're happy for you."

"Thank you." John smiled genuinely at them and then gazed up at the ceiling. "He's just so fucking perfect. He's clever and gorgeous and just amazing."

"If you're going to start composing sonnets, you can just fuck right off this instant." Jim snarled, covering his ears with his pillow.

"Jim, come on. I'm happy. Why can't you be happy for me?" John asked, grabbing Jim's pillow from under his head and smacking him with it.

"Have you shagged him yet?" Seb asked, flipping onto his back to join the conversation, probably to keep an eye on Jim.

"No, we've decided to wait, well, I decided."

"That's new."

"Well I want need to explain our…situation but I don't really know how. So I think it would be best if we all went out together."

"What?" Jim asked, sitting up and staring at John incredulously.

"It's just that we're difficult to explain."

"I thought you said he was clever." Jim challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He is, it's not that I think he can't understand. It's me, I don't know how to explain it."

"Understandable." Seb nodded and Jim shot him a death glare.

"So next Friday, we'll all go out?" John asked, turning his head between Seb and Jim. The two argued with each other nonverbally, shooting looks between the two of them. John waited patiently for them to come to a conclusion.

"Yes." Jim mumbled unhappily, sinking down against the bed. "We'll go."

"Thank you." John said, giving both Jim and Seb quick kisses on the lips. "Now who's going to bum me? This whole being reasonable crap has left me celibate and horny as hell."

Jim's eyes flickered to Sebastian as John sat up and started to undress. "You do it, I'm too tired." Seb said, turning his back again.

Jim instantly crawled into John's lap and straddled him, tearing at his jeans. "I hope you realize what I go through for you." Jim said, grabbing John's face with both hands and kissing him, his sharp teeth biting at John's lips.

"I do and I appreciate it." John replied, letting Jim take the lead. Jim touched John in a way that could only be called possessive, his fingers and teeth leaving marks wherever they went. John and Jim had done this sort of dance before, whenever Jim felt like John was pulling away. John lied back and let Jim do whatever he wanted, knowing the Jim needed the reassurance of John's body underneath him.

They stripped off the rest of their clothes and Jim took his time working John open to the point where John was begging for it. When Jim finally slid home, they both groaned in pleasure as John wrapped his legs around Jim. John tilted his hips up as Jim pulled out and thrust back in, finding the perfect angle. "Oh yeah, that's it." John moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

Seb had started snoring on his side of the bed and Jim shook his head while looking at his partner's back fondly. "Fucking ape can sleep through anything." John grinned at Seb's sleeping form before they both turned their attention back to what they were doing.

Jim grabbed the headboard and used it as leverage to pound into John. Each punishing thrust hit John perfectly as their bodies crashed together over and over. John was cursing up a storm, head thrashing against the pillow, already on the brink. He wormed his hand between their joined bodies and began to wank himself furiously, toppling over with just a few quick strokes. Jim followed quickly, pushing himself in as deep as possible as he came with shout of John's name.

Jim grabbed John and held him tightly while John trailed his hands up and down Jim's back soothingly. "I'm not leaving." John said quietly. "I'm not just going to leave you."

Jim said nothing and just gripped John tighter.

XXXX

Sherlock was waiting for John at Bart's Morgue, looking through the spare body parts to see if there was anything he wanted to take home and experiment on. He pulled out his phone to send a text to John and find out where he was but there was no signal. He looked around and saw a medical student labeling parts in the corner.

"Can I borrow your phone, there's no signal on mine?" Sherlock asked, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Do I know you?" the boy asked, giving Sherlock a weird look.

"Inconsequential, can I borrow your phone?"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by John walking into the morgue. John smiled and strode over confidently, wrapping his arms around Sherlock. "Hi you."

"John, hi." The boy said, shuffling his feet anxiously.

"Mike!" John said giving this Mike person a wide grin.

Sherlock eyed Mike suspiciously. "You two know each other?"

"You could say that." Mike said, laughing awkwardly, eyes flickering to John's crotch and then back up. "Did you, uh, still need to borrow my phone?"

"No thank you." Sherlock said frowning deeply, wishing this Mike person would go away.

"I should be getting on, see you in class John." Mike said, fleeing the morgue quickly.

That wasn't the only time Sherlock was subjected to meeting John's past lovers. There was Sarah, another medical student who Sherlock found John chatting with in the hall. There was Janette, who had the nerve to come up to them while John and Sherlock were on a date, just to say hi. There was Bill Muarry, who was audacious enough to hug John right in front of Sherlock.

Soon, Sherlock stopped remembering their names. Even he couldn't keep track of that many people and it seemed wherever they turned, they were running into people John had shagged. Meanwhile Sherlock hadn't gotten anything more than a few heated kisses and some palming each other with trousers still on.

"For God's sake!" Sherlock shouted, finally losing it when one of John's exes had the gall of running her fingers through John's hair and kissing him on the cheek right in front of Sherlock. "Is there anyone you haven't fucked?"

John stared at Sherlock in bewilderment for a moment. "I haven't shagged the Queen, but then she's on my to do list." John joked, stabbing at the cherry tomato on his plate and opening his mouth wider than was necessary as he ate it.

"I'm being serious." Sherlock glowered at him, leaning forward slightly so as not to cause a scene in the restaurant. "Do you have any idea how it makes me feel to meet all thee people you've been intimate with, knowing you've shared something with practically strangers that you haven't with me. We're supposed to be together."

"We are together. The fact that you're not like everyone else is a good thing Sherlock."

"It doesn't feel that way." Sherlock sat back in his chair and sulked.

"Look, this is what I meant about you understanding what you were getting into. I have a history and it's better to know now if it's going to be a problem than after."

"I don't know." Sherlock said, contemplating it. It's a bit daunting."

"I know." John placed his hand over Sherlock's and gave it a light squeeze.

"It makes me feel like you just don't want me."  
>"I do, God I do. But I don't want just one night with you so if that's all you're looking for –"<p>

"It's not." Sherlock interjected immediately. John gave him one of those heart-melting lopsided grins and Sherlock felt powerless against it. Then John turned his head, the candlelight hitting John's neck and illuminating what Sherlock hadn't seen before. A dark purple mark rested on John's throat and Sherlock knew he hadn't put it there. He pushed his food away, any appetite he might have had was gone now.

"Good. Then trust me, waiting is a good thing."

"Ok." Sherlock nodded and hoped the smile he plastered on his face wasn't too obviously fake.

XXXX

Sherlock's phone buzzed for the twenty-third time that day. He looked at who had sent it and seeing that it was John, he deleted it immediately without reading it. Sherlock was in the library, trying to find a book on mummification when John strode in purposefully. It was quite an entrance as the double doors were swung open and John marched in. Sherlock noticed he wasn't the only person staring and it made a familiar churning in his gut start. He had to keep himself from wrapping himself around John and hiding him from view.

John grabbed Sherlock's arm without a word and pulled him away. They went up two flights of stairs to the top level that was mostly deserted. He shoved Sherlock against one of the bookcases in the corner, startling him. "Why have you been avoiding me?" John asked angrily.

"I haven't." Sherlock lied, pretending to remove a thread from his shirt cuff.

"Look at me, damn it." John ordered, giving Sherlock another shove. "What's going on Sherlock?"

"Nothing." Sherlock shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Really?" John asked skeptically. He grabbed Sherlock's wrists and held them on either side of his head, pining him to the bookcase. "Then why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"I was busy." Sherlock shrugged.

"Doing what?" John challenged.

"None of your business." Sherlock snapped. "You may have everyone else eating out of the palm of your hands but not me. I do not need to update you on my whereabouts, I am free to go where I please."

"Ok you're right. Sorry, I just…I don't know what happened between us."

"I thought we were together." Sherlock narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"We are."

"You cheated on me."

"What are you talking about?" John's mouth turned down and he blinked in confusion. It made Sherlock angrier that John didn't even seem to know what he was talking about. Had there been so many people that John couldn't even remember someone he had shagged two nights previous?

"The other night at dinner, I saw love bites on your neck and I certainly didn't put them there." Sherlock tried to get free of John's grip but he held on tight.

"Oh god." John said, realization dawning on him. His jaw dropped and he bowed his head slightly.

"You don't want to be with me, fine. But don't lead me on, tell me we're waiting and then you get what you want somewhere else." Sherlock tried to give the words as much bite as possible but instead he just sounded hurt.

"You don't understand." John shook his head.

"No, I don't." Sherlock agreed with that. He turned his head, unable to keep looking at John without feeling pain in his chest. "I thought you liked me."

"I do, Fuck. I've been avoiding this." John let go of Sherlock's wrists and took a step back. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"It was my flatmate Jim. I'm sort of in a co-dependent but open relationship with both my flatmates. It's difficult to explain, which is why I haven't tried. It's easier if you know Jim and Seb, it's why I wanted us all to go out together. People never understand until they see us together, how we work. I just, I didn't know how to tell you."

"So what does that mean?" Sherlock asked, not getting it.

"Jim and Seb are together and I'm sort of like a…honorary member. We live together, we shag, I shag other people, sometimes they shag other people – not often though – we all love and care about each other but I see other people."

"And what would that mean for us?"

"I don't know." John answered honestly. "I suppose that all depends on you, if this is something you can overlook to be with me."

"I'm not sure."

"Just, come out with us this Friday before you make a decision, please?"

"I –"

"Please."

John's face was so open and pleading, Sherlock didn't have the heart to say no to him. Deep down, he knew he didn't want to anyway. "Yes, alright." Sherlock nodded and John's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Thank you." John said, throwing his arms around Sherlock and kissing him. "Thank you." John said again, his hands grazing down Sherlock's chest until they reached the top of his trousers. He popped the button open and then unzipped them while Sherlock could do nothing but stare at him, dumbfounded.

"John, what are you –" Sherlock was cut off as John reached into Sherlock's underwear and pulled out his cock. Sherlock hissed and the cold air of the library hit his bare flesh. John stroked it a few times before sinking to his knees in front of him. "Oh God." Sherlock moaned, knowing where this was headed.

The sheer heat of John's mouth and it engulfed Sherlock was enough to make him hard. John pressed down on Sherlock's hips to steady him and began working his prick. Sherlock fisted one hand in John's hair while the other clamped over his mouth to muffle the alarming sounds being pulled from him.

It wasn't long before Sherlock was trying to gently thrust in between those lips. _Yes, more, please, oh god, more, more more. _Sherlock thought desperately and nearly cried out in agony when John pulled off. Sherlock looked down to see John's swollen and spit-covered lips and his knees nearly gave out underneath him.

"Fuck my mouth." John said and Sherlock bit back a groan. John placed a kiss to the head, massaged his tongue against the glans and then parted his lips and held still. Sherlock swallowed hard and then canted his hips, pushing himself into the wetness and heat and _yesyesyes. _He held John's head and moved his hips slowly, trying to contain himself. John tugged forward, communicating that Sherlock could do more.

Sherlock started thrusting, feeling John encompassing him until he hit the back of John's throat and John's nose was pressed up against his lower abdomen. Sherlock held still for a moment, taking in the sight of that and then pulled back. John was breathing harshly through his nose but he didn't tell Sherlock to stop so he pushed back in.

"John, oh god, John." Sherlock moaned against his hand. He pulled on John's hair, forcing him forward to meet him. John kept his mouth perfect, lips stretched around Sherlock's cock, tongue pressed firmly against the underside.

Sherlock came surprisingly soon, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. His vision went white as waves of pleasure crashed over him. His hand dropped from John's hair and John pulled back, swallowing Sherlock's load down and then gave his quickly softening penis one final suck.

"God John, that was…"

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you." John said, tucking Sherlock back into his pants and zipping up his trousers.

"Do you want me to…" Sherlock glanced down to where John's trousers were tented.

"No, not until you make a decision." John said with finality.

"Fine." Sherlock nodded.

"And if your decision happens to be yes, you'll be finding out there's more where that came from."

John grabbed Sherlock by the hair and brought him down for a kiss. Sherlock could taste himself on John's tongue and feel John's arousal against his leg. It was too much and not enough and Sherlock wanted it all right there in the library. When John finally pulled away, leaving Sherlock gasping and debauched with a promise of Friday, Sherlock had no idea how he was going to survive until then.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is one of the porniest things I've written to date, which if you've read anything else I've done, you'll know that is quite an achievement. Just fair warning.

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh God!" Jim shouted as he orgasmed, his come shooting all over his stomach. He slumped down on the couch and waited for his vision to clear. When it did, he looked over at where John was bent in half, his legs up around Seb's shoulders as Seb fucked him. Sometimes Jim liked to sit back and watch his two favorite boys go at it. He would have thought watching his boyfriend fuck his best friend would make him jealous, instead it just turned him on, especially hearing the noises Seb was eliciting from John. Honestly it was better than porn and included a front seat viewing.<p>

Jim sat up and grabbed some tissues, doing a quick clean up and then sat back to watch the other two finish. He could tell Seb was close, fucking John hard and fast to rush to his release. John was pressed up against the sofa, fingers biting into Seb's arms, head thrown back and his lips parted as he moaned obscenely. Jim could feel his cock valiantly trying to stir again even in its exhausted state. He'd never imagined he'd be lucky enough to have this in his lifetime. To have two gorgeous men to love and fuck. His mother had once called him unlovable but he'd sure shown her (especially when he sent her a Christmas card of the three of them naked).

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He looked over at the other two. "Are we expecting someone?"

"I don't think so." Seb grunted between thrusts.

John grabbed Jim, hand on his chin, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was hot and sloppy as John moaned into his mouth. "Be a dear and answer it?"

"Fine." Jim grumbled, sad to miss the end of the show. He loved seeing his men orgasm and he was irritated that someone was interrupting them. He snatched his dressing gown off the floor from where he'd thrown it earlier, tying the belt loosely. "Don't finish without me." He called over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it." John called back before groaning loudly.

"What is it?" Jim snapped agitatedly as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see John." A tall, awkward gangly boy stood in their doorway, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"_Oh Fuck Yes!" _John shouted from the other room.

"So you're Sherlock I presume?" Jim sneered, already decided that he didn't like him.

"Uh, yes." Sherlock nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Sherlock looked Jim over, taking in his state of undress and his tousled hair from when John had been running his fingers through it earlier. Jim felt like he was being examined, sharp grey eyes looking at every detail.

"_Jesus Fuck right there, right there, that's it." _

"You're Jim, right?"

"That's me." Jim said, putting on a fake smile for the taller boy.

John screamed so loudly Jim was certain the windows rattled. He decided he better close the door before the neighbors complained…again. He opened the door wider and gestured Sherlock inside, closing it behind him.

"You're early." Jim said, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"Yes. Is John alright?"

"Better than alright, I'd say." Jim smirked and headed back to the living room, not bothering to see if John's latest fuck buddy was following him.

"_JIM I'M ABOUT TO FUCKING COME –HMMPH- ALL OVER MYSELF SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ARSE – JESUS CHRIST- BACK IN HERE." _John shouted at the top of his lungs.

Jim's grin widened when he looked back and saw how startled Sherlock was. "I'm here and with a guest." Jim announced, stepping back into the room.

"Sherlock!" John beamed at him until Seb did a particularly well aimed thrust and John's eyes fluttered closed. "You're early." John said panting.

"My class got out sooner than expected." Sherlock explained, his whole face red with a blush that Jim could see went down to his neck. He looked uncertain, as if debating if he should stay or go. Jim was inwardly chanting for him to leave. "So I thought I'd come over to spend some time with you before we went out."

"Oh, that's – unnnff – sweet." John grabbed Seb's short, cropped hair and brought him down for a ravenous kiss.

Jim looked over and saw Sherlock try to sneakily adjust himself in his trousers. So apparently Jim wasn't the only one who found such a thing hot. Jim decided he was done just watching. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down next to John. He wiggled his eyebrows at their guest and then snaked his hand between his boys and curled it around John's cock.

He hardly had to move his hand at all, Seb's thrusts pushing John in and out of his fist. They were both extremely close and all Jim had to do was rub his thumb a few times over the head and John's cock twitched and pulsed, coming over Jim's hand.

"Oh fuck." Seb moaned and arched his back, pushing deep until he spent himself inside John. Jim removed his hand quickly, knowing Seb was about to drop like a rock and most likely trap it underneath him. He glanced over at Sherlock who had gone even redder, a bit of sweat forming at his hairline, causing his fringe to stick to his forehead. His pupils were blown wide as he obviously stared at them, the tent in his trousers unable to be hidden now.

Jim decided to show Sherlock exactly what life with them entailed. He brought his hand to his mouth and started licking the come off, taking his time so his tongue trailed up his fingers. When he got to his ring finger, he sucked it into his mouth and moaned. He saw Sherlock visibly swallow and turn away in embarrassment. Jim couldn't help grinning.

"Sherlock, come here." John said, beckoning him forward with his finger. Sherlock licked his lips but hesitated. "Sherlock, come here, please."

His feet seemed uneasy beneath him as he stumbled forward. Jim had to hold back the giggle threatening to bubble up. Seb had managed to come back to himself and pull out of John, resting on the sofa next to him. So John was sitting there lazily, his legs spread as Sherlock came to stand between them. John grabbed Sherlock by the belt-loops of his trousers and pulled him forward, glancing up at him with a seductive look.

"As if I would leave you in such a state." John smirked and began undoing Sherlock's zip.

"Oh, um, John, you really don't have to." Sherlock insisted quickly even as John tugged his trousers down.

"I want to." John said sitting up so he was face to groin. Sherlock shivered and stared down at John, mouth slack in awe. "We take care of each other around here."

Jim scowled, unhappy with Sherlock suddenly being included in the collective so quickly. He realized that watching Sherlock get sucked off was the last thing he wanted, even if it was John doing it. "Well as much as we'd like to stay and watch, we'd better shower before we go out." Jim heaved himself up off the couch. "Seb." He called for his boyfriend over his shoulder, expecting him to follow.

Jim and Seb shared the shower, kissing languidly under the spray. Jim ran his hands over Sebastian's tightly packed muscled, always enjoying how toned he was. He did it again with the body gel they shared, liking that they smelled the same. It smelled like home to him and comforted him.

It didn't take long for them to both get hard again. They pressed against each other as Seb took them both in his large hands and began wanking, their dicks sliding against each other. "Oh Sebastian." Jim gasped, bracing his hands against the walls of the shower. He canted his hips, unable to stop himself from thrusting a bit and causing more friction between their cocks.

"Jim." Seb groaned, bending forward to capture Jim's lips again, biting and sucking at them hungrily. The steam of the shower made the air thick and difficult to breathe. He dropped his head back and gulped in air, shutting his eyes tight as white sparks danced behind his eyelids.

"Yes! Yes!" He shouted as his whole body shook and thrummed with pleasure. He felt Sebastian's release almost simultaneously with his own. He collapsed onto Seb, pressing him against the shower wall, arms around him tightly. It took few moments for his breath to even out and his heart to stop pounding. He placed soft kisses against Seb's chest and reached down to entwine their fingers.

"I love you." Jim said quietly, resting his head against Seb.

"I love you too." Seb kissed the top of Jim's head and ran his free hand up and down Jim's back soothingly.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jim raised his head up to smile at the taller man. "Well, you and John. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Probably spend all your time on your laptop wanking to porn."

Jim snorted and pulled Seb down for a kiss. The water was starting to get cold so they washed themselves quickly and got out before it became unbearable. They toweled off and Jim put his dressing gown back on. Seb, however, had no problem walking around naked.

When they opened the door, John was standing there, tapping his foot impatiently. His lips were red and swollen, a slightly glazed over Sherlock standing a few feet behind him. Jim knew how good John's blow jobs were and if he hadn't just been having mind-blowing sex with Seb in the shower, he might have been jealous.

"You two wankers used up all the hot water, didn't you?" John chastised but he was grinning.

"Sorry." Seb mumbled and grabbed Jim's hand, leading him to their bedroom.

XXXX

Sherlock and John were lying on John's bed, kissing lazily while John waited for the water to heat up to shower. Sherlock was on his back, with John on top of him, hands braced on the bed to hold himself up so he wasn't crushing Sherlock. John was quite skillful when it came to kissing and made even the slightest glide of his tongue extremely sensual.

It was amazing to him how much he wanted John. He'd never been an overly sexual person but the sheer want he felt was almost overpowering. He wanted to fuck John and have John fuck him. To suck John off and do anything John could think of, maybe even things Sherlock hadn't heard of. He wanted everything, absolutely everything.

John broke the kiss to trail his lips down Sherlock's jaw and eventually to his neck. He made his way down to the small sliver of skin shown by the few buttons Sherlock had undone on his shirt. He felt John's hands brush over his torso and start unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling the fabric aside, he took one of Sherlock's nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around it. Sherlock let out a gasp and fisted his hands in John's hair. John chuckled quietly before gently nipping at the now hardened nub and then sucking on it.

"Oh God John, fuck me." Sherlock moaned, forgetting himself for a moment.

John pulled away, frowning slightly. "No." he shook his head, sitting up in the bed. He felt so far away and Sherlock wanted to reach for him, pull him back. Instead he stared at John's profile, at a loss for words.

"I – I –"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken things that far." John caressed his hand over Sherlock's cheek. "I want you, God do I want you."

"Then have me." Sherlock offered; spreading his legs slightly, an open invitation.

"Oh God." John groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face. "You're really not making this easy for me."

"Actually my intention was to make it hard." Sherlock said suggestively, reaching down to cup John through his trousers.

John snorted and grabbed Sherlock's hand, gently pushing it away but interlocking their fingers so he knew there was nothing wrong. "You haven't made your decision yet."

"I have, I've decided. I want to be with you."

"But you don't understand."

"You wanted me to see what you were like with your flatmates. I think I've got a pretty good idea now."

"What you saw down there wasn't everything. It's not all about sex. If we do this, you won't be the only one in my life. It's going to be you and Jim and Seb. If you want me to stop with the casual shags I will but I won't stop with them. I care about them and they're very important to me. Can you live with that?"

"Yes." Sherlock nodded in exasperation.

"You have to be sure. I like you Sherlock and I don't want this to be for just a week or a month. But I can't give up Jim and Seb. I can't and I won't."

"I understand."

"Please." John shut his eyes and gave Sherlock's hand a light squeeze. "Just come out with us tonight. It's all I ask. Come out with us and if by the end of the night your answer is still yes, then I will fuck you into this mattress."

Sherlock bit his lip and slowly a smile spread across his face. "Alright." He nodded and John smiled in return.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey look! Something resembling plot!

Sort of.

Kind of.

Not really.

Hope You Enjoy It Anyway!

* * *

><p>When they got to the club, all John had to do was share a look with the bouncer and they were able to skip the queue. John gave the bouncer a peck on the cheek and a whispered thank you as they passed, all the while holding Sherlock's hand. Jim, John and Sherlock sat down at a table while Seb went to get them drinks. John and Sherlock were sharing one side of the booth, with John's hand placed comfortably on Sherlock's thigh.<p>

Jim pointedly looked away, staring down at the dance floor, scowling slightly. He didn't stop until Seb returned, sliding into the booth next to him and putting his arm around Jim's shoulder. Jim smiled up at the taller boy and snuggled in closer. John was grinning at them, looking almost like a proud parent and Sherlock was once again struck by the oddness of this relationship.

Because they were up a floor from the music, they were able to talk without screaming over the loud, thumping bass. They kept up an easy conversation, Sherlock mostly listening as the other three joked and discussed things he could mostly piece together but wasn't privy to. When they'd finished their rounds, John and Seb went to go get new ones, leaving Sherlock in the booth with Jim.

Sherlock didn't exactly like the way Jim was looking at him. It had a slightly murderous feel to it, like Jim was imagining ripping Sherlock's throat out. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, hoping the other two would get back soon.

"You don't know him." Jim finally broke the silence between them.

"I know enough." Sherlock replied, meeting Jim's threatening stare.

"Is that so?" Jim's lips curled into a smile. "Then he's told you about Mary?"

"Uh, no, he hasn't." Sherlock admitted, worrying his lower lip.

"Interesting." Jim's smile widened into nothing but teeth. "I wonder why…" Jim trailed off in a way Sherlock could only call malicious

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort but John and Seb came back to the table with drinks. John slipped in next to Sherlock and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Sherlock briefly glanced at Jim and noticed his eyes narrowed, staring at the place where John's lips had been. Sherlock smiled at John and then took his drink, needing something to calm his nerves.

"I'm going to dance." Jim announced after knocking his drink back quickly, he practically shoved Seb out of the booth before heading towards the stairs.

"I need a cigarette." Seb grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll join you." Sherlock offered, needing one himself.

"I'm going to go find Jim." John informed them. He grabbed the front of Sherlock's shirt and pulled him in tight, their mouth's forming around each other's. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and tried to pull him even closer. Seb cleared his throat and they reluctantly pulled apart, Sherlock chasing John's lips for a moment.

They split off when they got downstairs, Seb and Sherlock heading outside to the smoking deck - a chained off area outside where people could go to smoke without having to leave the club and wait in the queue to come back in – while John disappeared into the crowd to find where Jim had gone to.

When they got outside, Seb pulled a cigarette from behind his ear while Sherlock retrieved his from his inside coat pocket. Seb flicked on his zippo, lit Sherlock's for him and then his own. Even though Seb didn't have Jim's intensity, he was no less intimidating. They were almost evenly matched in height but Seb was very muscular and that fact made Sherlock uncomfortable. Not that he expected to get in a fight with him but knowing that things would go bad for him if they did was an unsettling thought.

Sebastian had been visibly irritated but seemed to have calmed down now that he was smoking. He sucked on his cigarette like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Sherlock had questions for him, hoping he was a more willing source than Jim. He just didn't know how to start asking and Seb seemed fine standing there in silence while they smoked.

"So who is Mary?" Sherlock asked as casually as he could.

Seb turned towards him and looked him over for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating the question as he took a long drag and released it through his nose, giving him a slightly bullish quality. "Did John mention her?"

"No, it was Jim."

"Of course it was." Seb grumbled, stomping his cigarette out under his boot and lighting another one. "Not surprising, John doesn't really like to talk about it. He lived with us for six months before he managed to tell us about her. He was really broken up about it. But I think you should really hear it from him."

"So she's an ex-girlfriend?" Sherlock filled in the blanks although he'd assumed since the moment Jim had mentioned her.

"More like _the _ex-girlfriend if you know what I mean."

"And how exactly did the whole thing with the three of you start?" Sherlock asked, more than a little curious but unable to bring the subject up with John.

"Well John moved in with us after the break up, Jim and I were already together and needed a flatshare. John was always friendly, even if he was a bit downtrodden those first few months." Sebastian's eyes clouded over; lost in a memory. "You've probably noticed he's got a very hands-on approach to friendship. It started out kind of playful, smacks on the arse as he passed you going towards the bathroom, poking your side, giving out random hugs. He used to walk around naked sometimes, not a care in the world. I never even thought about John that way, you know? He was just a mate, a flatmate, someone to help pay the rent and keep me and Jim from killing each other."

"So how did it turn sexual?"

"Because Jim wanted it to. One night we were all sitting down for dinner and Jim was staring at John like he wanted him for dessert. He wouldn't act on it, I know he wouldn't. Jim doesn't cheat on me and he wouldn't with John. Jim and I are really all each other has. Neither of our parents really give a shit about us so Jim is basically my family. I liked John, he was nice and it was so rare to find someone willing to put up with both mine and Jim's eccentricities, didn't mean I wanted to have sex with him though. But like I said, Jim did but wouldn't act on it, so I told him it was ok."

"But don't you get jealous? I mean you and Jim were together and suddenly he just wants someone else?"

"This conversation isn't doing much for my mood." Seb informed him, lighting his third cigarette. "Look, the list of things I won't do for Jim is pretty short and shagging an attractive, fit, nice guy who manages to like both of us isn't on there. I might get jealous but those moments are few and far between, mostly because Jim comes to my bed every night and I know John is usually out shagging anything that will move. Besides John doesn't believe in monogamy so he's not exactly a threat. But Jim always know when it gets to be too much for me and he either back off on John for awhile or..."

"John did mention that sometime you sleep with other people as well."

"Not often but Jim lets me, usually a woman because Jim finds that less threatening for some reason. He never does though."

"Why not?" Sherlock asked, truly curious. This whole relationship was baffling; it would be baffling even if he knew more about relationships, which he doesn't. He was keen to find out the inner-workings of this relationship to better understand John and how he might fit in with them. It seemed that John, Jim and Seb were sort of a package deal and if Sherlock wanted to be with John, he'd have to be accepted by the other two as well.

"Jim doesn't really like to be touched by people he's not emotionally invested in. It partly has to do with the fact that he's a germaphobe and dislikes getting his hands dirty. I think he's had some bad experiences in the past. I know he wasn't a virgin when I met him and that was almost six years ago. We don't really talk about it but it took a long time before he'd even let me touch him. It was actually very surprising when he didn't freak out the first time John touched him, just a casual touch, yet Jim seemed fine with it. It probably had a lot to do with John's attitude or maybe Jim had already decided by then that John was someone he wanted, I'm not exactly sure."

"It's all quite confusing." Sherlock said plainly with a deep sigh.

"You don't have to tell me, hell I'm in the what ever it is" Seb waved his arms around to communicate his lack of word for what they were. "and I don't even understand it sometimes."

Sherlock nodded in understanding, feeling at least a little better about everything. Seb stomped out his third cigarette and slipped his lighter back into his pocket. "We'd better get back."

Sherlock agreed and followed Sebastian inside. They looked around for Jim and John until they spotted them on the dance floor. They were moving in time to the slow beat, foreheads resting together. John's shaggy blond hair spilled into Jim's brown as their hips swayed together. Jim had his eyes closed and his arms around John's neck while John smiled at him.

Sherlock had to admit they looked good together, looked like they fit. In fact if anyone didn't know better, you'd never be able to tell they weren't actually together in the traditional sense. John leaned in and whispered something in Jim's ear, causing Jim's face to break out into a smile. It was strange for Sherlock to see the boy he liked being so intimate with someone else, looking like he belonged to someone else. It was even stranger still to see Moriarty smile, something he tended not to do in Sherlock's presence.

He looked over at Sebastian to see if he felt similarly but Seb was gone. He was making his way through the crowd towards the other two. Sherlock had no idea if he was going to push John away or what exactly he was planning. Instead when he got to them, John beamed up at him and Seb joined them, fitting himself behind Jim with his hands on the brunette's slender hips. Jim tilted his head back and smiled at the taller boy and then gently leaned into him. The three of them moved in tandem and once again they oddly fit, moving together in a way that was oddly sensual. They were attracting the attention of most of the people around them, looking on enviously.

The song changed and Jim brought on of his arms up to curl his hand over the nape of Sebastian's neck, keeping the other on John. He was comfortably sandwiched between them, rolling his hips so he rubbed his arse against Sebastian and his crotch against John's. Jim twisted his head and brought Sebastian down for a kiss while John bent down and sucked at Jim's exposed throat. Even more people turned to look as Jim continued gyrating between the two blonds, doing so with such ease that it was extraordinary. Sherlock had never really thought of Jim as graceful until that moment.

It struck Sherlock that he was just another bystander to this strange relationship, just like everyone else. It was like there was a strange bubble around the three of them, not easily popped. He could just walk over and fit himself in behind John the way Sebastian had with Jim. It might create a nice symmetry but he wasn't sure he'd be welcome. He knew John wouldn't object but was unsure about the other two.

He was still debating with himself when John raised his finger and beckoned Sherlock over. A few people looked at John and then turned to see whom he was motioning to, their eyes falling on Sherlock. He stumbled forward as if he had no control over his feet and made his way through the crowd. People looked on enviously as he went to John.

John broke away from the other two and grabbed Sherlock by the top of his trousers, pulling him closer and closer still. John clasped his hands behind Sherlock's neck and brought him down so their lips could meet. "For a second I was worried you'd left." John said, staring up at him, his deep blue eyes warm and inviting, sparkling with interest.

Sherlock bit his lip and shook his head, unable to speak. John smiled and gently ran his fingers through Sherlock's curls. "God, you're gorgeous." John said with a small sigh that Sherlock barely heard over the music.

"Am I?" Sherlock asked, surprised by the compliment. He knew some people found him attractive, most just found him strange looking.

"Definitely." John nodded, trailing his hands down Sherlock's torso, over his hips until he grabbed Sherlock's arse and pulled him flush against him. Sherlock was taken by surprise and John threw his head back and laughed at the startled expression on Sherlock's face.

"You know, the fact that you have no idea how good looking you are makes you even more desirable." John stretched up onto his tiptoes and kissed Sherlock again, gently nipping at his lower lip. "Are you having fun?"

"I am now." Sherlock replied, smiling genuinely at John.

"Good." John smiled back and his eyes flickered over to where Jim and Seb were still dancing. Their eyes were locked intensely on each other, Jim with his hand on Seb's shoulder, back arched as he grinded his hips sinuously against the taller boy. Seb grabbed Jim and hauled him in for a kiss, heated and frantic as Jim fisted his hand in Seb's t-shirt. Sherlock saw them mouth "I love you's" and was surprised by the tenderness of the moment, especially coming from Jim.

John was grinning at them fondly and then turned his attention back to Sherlock. They danced some more, Sherlock doing his best not to embarrass himself but if he was, John made no mention of it. They had another round of drinks before Jim and Seb announced they were going home.

"Coming?" Jim asked John and John looked expectantly at Sherlock. He realized that John was waiting for him to choose, decide if John's lifestyle was something he could live with. John had asked him to be sure and at that moment he wasn't sure. Did that mean he should go home by himself? He didn't want to, he 'd been waiting for this for a long time.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, making a decision. John reached out and entwined his fingers with Sherlock's, pulling him towards the exit after Jim and Seb.

XXXX

When they got to John's flat, Jim and Seb barely remembered to say good night as they yanked and pulled each other towards their bedroom. Sherlock sat at the kitchen counter while John got them beers from the fridge. He slid one across the counter top towards Sherlock, which he caught with ease.

"So…" Sherlock said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He desperately just wanted to attack John and get down to it but John seemed to want to take it slow.

"So." John echoed, taking a sip of his beer. "You really had a good time then?"

"Yes."

"Jim and Seb didn't scare you off?" John asked jokingly, leaning on his elbows over the counter so their faces were just inches apart.

"No." Sherlock's lips twitched up into a smirk.

"So this is still something you want?" John asked, looking a bit nervous for the first time that Sherlock could remember.

"Who is Mary?" Sherlock blurted out and winced at his uncouthness. He had meant to ask it casually.

"Oh." John said, taken aback by the question. He rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. "Who told you about her?"

"Well, ah, Jim might have mentioned her."

"Right. Of course he did." John rolled his eyes and Sherlock was reminded of Sebastian's reaction. Apparently this was a habit for Jim. "He likes to bring it up when he thinks I'm getting too friendly with someone. I would have told you about it eventually but since you asked, Mary is my ex-girlfriend."

"Serious?"

"Very." John confirmed, the corners of his mouth turning down into a frown. "I'd known her almost my entire life, we went to school together, we even lived together. Before it all fell apart, I was thinking about asking her to marry me."

"So what happened?"

"Caught her cheating on me." John took a rather large gulp from his beer, while Sherlock processed this. He had a hard time imagining anyone cheating on John if they had him all to themselves. "She said she didn't want to wake up in twenty years and have me be the only person she'd ever fucked. I had actually thought the idea was quite romantic at the time." John said bitterly, chugging some more of his beer.

"So now you don't do relationships."

"Not really."

"Then…what exactly are we doing?"

"I don't know." John exhaled loudly and finished off his beer. "I know I like you, a lot actually, with no real basis for it other than you're brilliant and sexy and just a bit mad. Can you handle that, not knowing what this is?"

Sherlock looked down at his mostly untouched beer and brought it to his lips just to stall having to answer the question. Could he handle that, knowing that John slept with other people? He'd said he'd stop with the casual hookups but he'd still be sleeping with Jim and Seb. He didn't really understand what happened between the three of them, but John was the first interesting person he'd met in a long time. He'd actually held Sherlock's interest, which not many people could do.

John was watching him expectantly, an almost hopeful expression adorning his face. "What…what would I be…to you…" Sherlock asked nervously.

"I really don't know." John answered honestly.

"Would I be similar to what Jim and Seb are to you?" Sherlock asked, peeling away the label on his beer.

"Is that what you want to be?"

"I – I think I could live with it." Sherlock told him, making up his mind. "If it meant I got to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"God, you have no idea how pleased I am to hear that." John said walking around the counter and cupping either side of Sherlock's face before kissing him deeply.

"Now will you please fuck me?" Sherlock asked in frustration and John huffed out a laugh. He took Sherlock's hand and led him to his room.

The moment the door closed, everything happened in something of a blur. John was skilled and managed to get Sherlock undressed in record time. Then John's lips, hands, teeth and tongue were everywhere. It felt like every inch of him had been touched in some capacity. It felt like his body was on fire, his hips rutting against the sheets for some friction on his aching cock.

He never thought he would enjoy the feeling on John's tongue in his arse, but he did, immensely. John's tongue was slow, strong and steady, causing Sherlock to beg endlessly for more. He had his fingers twisted into the sheets, face buried in the pillow, chanting John's name.

John finally pulled off and reached into the bedside table for lubricant. He took his time fingering Sherlock, working three fingers in at his leisure. "John, John _please_." Sherlock cried out. John was somehow still in his t-shirt and boxers while Sherlock was laid out for him, fully nude. It didn't seem fair but Sherlock didn't dare ask John to stop so Sherlock could remove the offending articles of clothing from John's body.

John kissed the small of Sherlock's back and then bit him playfully on the arse. Sherlock arched up off the bed in surprise but not in pain. John chuckled and finally slipped his fingers out. Sherlock groaned at the loss and turned over onto his back so he could actually see John. He reached for him and managed to get John's t-shirt off before John was mouthing his way down Sherlock's chest, dipping into his navel for a moment before continuing his descent.

The moment his cock was engulfed by the familiar warmth of John's mouth, it felt like too much. John was too good at it and Sherlock didn't the strength to hold on. "John!" Sherlock cried out, frantically tugging at John's hair to pull him off.

"Alright?" John asked, pulling away with a wet noise.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded, swallowing hard and tugging at John's arm. John got the hint and slid up Sherlock's body, their lips meeting in a heated yet unhurried kiss. John slipped his fingers back in to check that Sherlock was ready, massaging his prostate with his finger.

"Have you ever done this before?" John asked quietly against Sherlock's ear.

"I told you, I'm not a virgin."  
>"But have you ever been penetrated before?" John asked, placing soft kisses on Sherlock's shoulder.<p>

Sherlock shook his head.

"Then we'll go slow." John said slipping his fingers out. "Hands and knees will be easiest, I think."

Sherlock let John guide him until he was on all fours in the center of John's bed. He felt exposed and uncertain until John's hands were on his hips, the smallest touch reassuring him. There was something pressed up against his entrance and Sherlock winced at the pain as it was pushed inside him.

"Relax." John said soothingly, placing a tender kiss on Sherlock's back. "It'll stop hurting soon. Just breathe."

Sherlock followed John's instructions, doing his best to relax his body. John pushed further and further until he felt John's pelvis against his bottom. "All right?" John asked again, keeping still to give Sherlock time to adjust.

"Yes." Sherlock choked out, trying to get used to being so full. He reminded himself that this was John and that he wanted this more than anything. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt John mouthing along his spine, licking away the sweat.

John retracted slightly and then pushed back in. It still felt strange but any pain was gone, slipping into pleasure. John slowly started to build up a rhythm, gripping Sherlock's slim hips tightly as he thrust into him. "Here." John ran his hand up Sherlock's back and gently pushed his head down. Sherlock went willingly, burying his face in the pillow, his arse now sticking up in the air. When John thrust in again, Sherlock let out a loud moan, muffled slightly by the pillow.

He put his head to the side so he could actually breathe as John picked up the pace. All Sherlock could do was clutch the sheets and sob John's name uncontrollably. Sherlock was getting close without being touched at all. Each time John's cock brushed against his prostate, Sherlock felt his body racing closer and closer to orgasm. Then John reached around and started stroking him and Sherlock came with a strangled cry.

"Do you want me to stop?" John asked, slowing down his movements.

"No." Sherlock shook his head against the pillow.

John sped up again, resting his forehead on Sherlock's back as he continued. He could hear John panting above him, even if he couldn't see him. His hot breath cooled the sweat on his back, making him shiver. Each thrust hit him deep, causing him to continue moaning, waves of pleasure rippling through his sensitive body.

"Sherlock." John moaned breathlessly. "Oh God. Nearly there."

He moved his hands up to Sherlock's shoulders, pushing him back against him, making each push in go even deeper. Sherlock had never felt so dominated, so claimed in all his life until John finally cried out and came inside him. Sherlock dropped down onto the bed, John collapsing on top of him. He rolled them onto their sides and gently eased out but kept Sherlock close, holding him flush against him.

"Still all right?" John asked, pressing his lips to the back of Sherlock's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Sherlock assured him, putting his hand over John's.

"Just fine?" John teased, lightly biting down on Sherlock's skin.

"I'm great, amazing, fantastic." Sherlock turned his head so he could kiss John.

"Okay, you don't need to over do it."

"It was though."

"Thank you."

Sherlock was surprised by John's behavior. He had assumed he had done this enough that he wouldn't need reassurances that he was good in bed. "Best cock I've ever had up my arse." Sherlock mumbled sleepily.

John barked out a laugh and pressed his lips to Sherlock's temple. They laced their fingers together and John squeezed him tightly. He threw the duvet over them and they settled in to sleep. It was the first time Sherlock had ever fallen asleep in someone's arms and he didn't find the experience completely awful. But that might have had everything to do with the fact that it was John's arms he was sleeping in.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sherlock awoke the next morning, the first thing that registered was the heat pooling in his groin. The second was the sucking noises. The third was the human shaped bulge in the sheets. Sherlock blinked a few times to get rid of the bleariness of sleep and then let out a keening noise as John gave his cock a particularly strong suck.

"John!" Sherlock cried out, grabbing the headboard behind him, fingers digging into the wood as John's head bobbed up and down under the covers. He felt more than heard John hum around his prick before he pulled off slightly to stimulate the head with his tongue. Sherlock gasped as John shoved his tongue into the slit, licking away the precome and then inching down slowly.

"Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD!" Sherlock shouted up at the ceiling as John's nose pressed up against his lower abdomen and he felt himself lodged down John's throat. John swallowed and Sherlock almost lost it right then.

John pulled off completely and Sherlock couldn't help the tiny whine that escaped from his lips. John began lavishing attention on Sherlock's balls, sucking and running his firm tongue against them. Sherlock wasn't sure if it was better or worse that he couldn't see what John was doing. It made the whole thing unpredictable and he was certain the sight of John tonguing his balls would be enough to finish him off.

John moved upwards and licked along the prominent vein in Sherlock's cock. Swirling his tongue over the glans, he engulfed Sherlock's dick again, taking him down to the root. Sherlock yelped and couldn't help the tiny thrust of his hips. He heard John chuckle from under the sheet and Sherlock opened his mouth to retort when John started working him in earnest.

Sherlock came off embarrassingly quick once John got going. A few good sucks and Sherlock was coming and coming, eyes screwed shut as he said John's name breathlessly again and again. John slid up Sherlock's body, bringing the sheet with him so they were both hidden underneath it.

There was a slight brush of John's lips and Sherlock chased them with his eyes still closed. "How are you?" John whispered against Sherlock's lips.

"Fine, fine, good." Sherlock said, still somewhat dazed.

"Anything sore?" John asked, sounding unbelievably like a doctor. Sherlock could see how that was what he was studying. He already had the bedside manner down.

Sherlock wiggled a little, shifting his weight. "Uh, no. Nothing intolerable."

"Well the rimming probably helped." John said kissing a trail from Sherlock's jaw to his neck and finally down to his chest. "Let me know if anything changes and we'll get you some painkillers."

"Yes doctor." Sherlock responded with a smirk.

"Any plans today?" John asked before sucking a mark onto Sherlock's stomach.

"Nothing important."

"Good, because I'm not letting you leave this bed for anything." John said grabbing Sherlock's wrists and pinning them up over his head.

"Funny you should say that, I really have to use the bathroom." Sherlock wiggled underneath John, suddenly realizing how uncomfortably full his bladder was.

"Nope, not allowed." John grinned at him and pressed his lips firmly against Sherlock's.

"John…" Sherlock tried half-heartedly to get free but John held on tight.

"I'm not letting you go for a second." John said jokingly but there was such heat behind the way that he was looking down at Sherlock that it made the taller boy blush. He leaned forward and captured John's lips again, kissing him endlessly, not worrying about the fact that he hadn't brushed his teeth. John didn't seem to mind, moaning into Sherlock's mouth as he rubbed his hardness against Sherlock's thigh.

Sherlock squirmed, losing his battle with his body to hold it. John seemed to sense this and with a deep sigh, he rolled off Sherlock and released his hands. They came up for air from under the covers and Sherlock was heading for the door when he remembered John had flatmates. He grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around himself while John grabbed one corner of it and wouldn't let him go.

John gave it a subtle tug and Sherlock conceded, stumbling back over to the bed for one last lingering kiss before heading to the bathroom. On his way he passed what he assumed was Jim and Sebastian's room, the door slightly ajar. He didn't mean to look in but he was curious. He tried to look elsewhere but he couldn't help noticing the expanse of naked flesh sprawled out on the bed.

Sherlock had never been attracted to muscle before but the strength in Sebastian's back, his muscular arms, it was hard not to give them an appraising look. From what Sherlock could tell, Sebastian was still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Seb had his back to the door and though Sherlock tried to keep his eyes up, they slowly drifted downwards to, following Seb's spine until they landed on his backside.

Sherlock's mouth had gone a bit dry as he looked at the slightly tanned and well toned arse. He felt his face grow hot with shame at ogling John's flatmate but he had trouble tearing his eyes away. He'd been ignoring the baser urges for years, disregarding anything sexual. Now he found himself surrounded by it and he was more than a little out of his depth.

He only managed to look away when he heard the toilet flush. He turned around and almost knocked right into Moriarty, just barely catching himself at the last minute. Jim scowled at him, his lips pinched together as if he had just sucked on a lemon. Sherlock bit his lip and tried not to look too guilty. Jim was in nothing but some drawstring bottoms that rested easily on his slender hips. Jim was thin but not weak looking. There was enough muscle in his chest and arms to show that he could handle himself. Sherlock's eyes were drawn to a scar on Jim's abdomen where his appendix had been taken out, mostly likely around age fourteen or so.

"Excuse me." Jim said testily and Sherlock quickly moved out of his way, almost tripping over his sheet.

Jim walked into his bedroom and practically slammed the door behind him. Sherlock winced at the noise and then pulled the sheet tighter around himself. He had no idea what he had done to make Jim dislike him so much and wondered if it was just about John or if there was something more.

"What's taking so long?" John asked, sticking his head out of his bedroom door.

"Oh, um, just waiting for Jim to finish in the bathroom first." Sherlock said back, slipping through the door to the toilet. He started to close the door but John pushed it back open, sliding inside and locking it behind him. He walked past Sherlock, grabbing a handful of Sherlock's arse and squeezing it as he passed by. Sherlock jumped in surprise and John chuckled quietly before stepping into the shower.

Sherlock sighed in contentment as he finally released the pressure in his bladder. When he'd finished, he washed his hands and then used his finger to haphazardly brush his teeth. When he'd finished he looked over at the shower, just barely being able to make out John's frame through the door. He made a quick decision and pulled back the door, stepping in and shutting it behind him.

John was in the middle of rinsing the shampoo from his hair, bits of soap trailing down his body. Sherlock licked his lips and stepped closer, underneath the spray, and reached around to wrap his hand around John's cock. He was pleasantly surprised to find it still half erect and it only took a few strokes to bring it back to full hardness. John groaned and melted against Sherlock, closing his eyes as the water beat down on them.

Sherlock gripped John by his shoulders and spun him so they were face to face. He looked down at John's swollen erection and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He had to crowd John back a bit to make room for him to get to his knees in front of him. Sherlock had only done this once before and he hadn't been very good at it. The boy he'd gone down on had eventually given up, pulling Sherlock off and stroking himself to completion, coming on Sherlock's face and hair. It had been such a humiliating experience and not one that Sherlock had wanted to repeat.

But with John, Sherlock was willing to try anything. Luckily he was a brilliant mimic and John had done this to him enough times that he felt he knew what to do. He licked the tip experimentally a few times, getting positive reactions from John. He licked along the underside and then pressed his lips to the tip, sucking slightly.

"Sherlock, you don't have to – "

John was cut off by Sherlock taking John into his mouth. He sucked at the head, recalling everything John had done to him. John harshly sucked in air through his teeth and Sherlock realized his own teeth had been scraping against John's length. He opened his mouth wider and took John deeper, only stopping when he felt himself gag. He pulled back a bit and wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

He stroked and sucked in tandem, earning delicious sounding noises from John. The nice thing was John wasn't scared to ask for what he wanted. He had his hands braced on the shower walls, water pounding on his back and dripping down onto Sherlock. "Christ, Sherlock." John swore as Sherlock worked him steadily. "God, oh god. Finger me."

Sherlock froze for a moment, taken by surprise. Then he placed his fingers under the spray, getting it wet before running it over the cleft of John's arse. When he'd found John's entrance, he pushed it in slowly, finding very little resistance. In no time at all he was buried to his second knuckle, overwhelmed by the tightness and heat. He moved his finger in and out a few times and then rotated it in a circle. John bucked in surprise, pushing himself deeper into Sherlock's mouth.

"Fuck. Oh fuck, do that again."

Sherlock complied, circling his finger until he felt a little bump. When his finger brushed over it, John moaned loudly. Sherlock pushed in a second finger and found the bump again, gently pressing it between his two fingers. John swore again and Sherlock was fascinated. He played with John's prostate, testing different reactions to pressing it harder or lightly. Each sound John made was amazing and Sherlock catalogued each of them, almost forgot about John's prick in his mouth, resting heavily against his tongue.

He started moving again, mouth working in time with his fingers, making sure to touch that spot every time. He remembered how much he'd liked John paying attention to his balls this morning and cupped them in his free hand. He rolled them against his palm and John shouted Sherlock's name. Sherlock barely had time to register his mouth flooding with John's come and some of it dribbled down his chin.

He swallowed John's seed and then slowly felt John softening in his mouth. He pulled back, John's now flaccid cock slipping from his lips. He rested his head against John's hip and very gently removed his fingers. He placed a soft kiss against the crease of John's hip before glancing up at him. John was staring down at him, looking stunned for a moment before he smiled. Sherlock returned it, wrapping his arms around John's middle and just holding him for a moment.

"Jesus Christ, that was fucking incredible." John said somewhat breathlessly.

"Thank you."

"Come here." John said tugging on Sherlock's arm until he stood. They kissed lazily under the water, soaping each other down before the water turned cold. After they'd wrapped towels around their waists, John grabbed the bed sheet and yanked Sherlock back towards his room. Their lips never parted as they made their way down the hall and John kicked his door closed behind them, not bothering to lock it.

He pushed Sherlock down onto the bed, who fell less than gracefully, before climbing on top of him. Their lips met again as John curled his fingers around Sherlock's cock, coaxing it to full hardness. He grabbed the lubricant off the bedside table and poured some onto his hand before coating Sherlock's dick.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked in confusion.

"Shh." John said, continuing his twisting strokes. "Just lie back and relax."

John shuffled forward until he was braced over Sherlock, the tip of Sherlock's cock resting against John's hole. Sherlock had barely registered what John was planning to do before John sunk down, Sherlock breaching him. Sherlock and John both simultaneously threw their heads back and groaned. Sherlock's hands shot up to grasp John's hips as he rose up and ground down lower.

"Oh God, I knew this would feel fantastic." John moaned, rolling his hips and twisting them until he found the proper angle. He gripped the headboard and started to move and Sherlock dug his fingernails into John's skin. It was too much, being surrounded and buried inside John. Sherlock stared up at John in awe, watching as John rode him.

"Lift your legs." John instructed and Sherlock complied, bringing his knees up so his feet were flat on the bed. Doing so caused him to thrust up into John and Sherlock froze, hoping he hadn't hurt him. "It's fine." John said reassuringly, his mouth slack and his eyes shut. "In fact, do it again."

Sherlock raised his hips, shoving up inside John. John growled and started moving faster, riding Sherlock harder. Sherlock struggled to hold on, his orgasm building and building until he didn't think he could stop it. "John, I'm going to come."

"Do it." John nodded, moving a hand down from the headboard to grasp his penis, tugging at it. "Come inside me while I come all over you."  
>"John…" Sherlock groaned, feeling his balls constrict. He lifted his hips a final few times and then his vision went white for a moment. He felt something hot splash against his stomach and realized John had come too.<p>

"Jesus fuck." John scrubbed his hand over his face and then bent down so he could kiss a still slightly dazed Sherlock. John disconnected their bodies and grabbed one of the towels they'd abandoned on the floor, using it to clean them both up. He dropped it back onto the floor when he was done and grabbed the sheet instead, pulling it over them.

"Are you alright?" John asked, concerned that Sherlock still hadn't spoken.

"Me? Oh, um, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." John frowned, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at Sherlock. "Oh God, I should have asked. You didn't want to fuck me, did you?"

"No, no I did." Sherlock insisted right away before John got the wrong idea. "It was just very intense."

"But you enjoyed yourself?"

"Immensely."

"Oh thank god." John said, sighing in relief. "In the future, if you don't want to do something, tell me and I'll stop. I think I've gotten too used to living with Jim and Seb and the way we go about things."

"And how is that?"

"You know, sex anywhere, any time, in any position."

"Oh."

"So if I ever start doing something you're uncomfortable with, I want you to tell me."

"I will." Sherlock nodded.

"Great." John smiled at him, running his fingers through his still slightly damp curls. "Because that was bloody incredible and I'd be very disappointed if you didn't want to do it again."

Sherlock curled his fingers around the nape of Johns' neck and brought him down for a kiss. "Any time, any place, any position you want."

"Now you're getting it." John laughed before devouring Sherlock's lips in another kiss.

XXXX

John arrived home from class to find Jim sitting on the sofa, rolling a joint. "Why exactly is it that you can do that on the sofa but I can't eat on the sofa?" he asked indignantly.

"Because unlike you, I'm not a slob." Jim shot back.

"What is going on with you?" John asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've been moody for the past few weeks and now you've descended into straight up bitchy."

"Nothing." Jim shrugged evasively, leaning forward to lick the paper.

"Yeah, sure." John rolled his eyes. "So this is about Sherlock then."

"No." Jim said back a little too quickly.

"Right."

"It's not about anything because I'm not upset about anything."

"Jim." John said affectionately, making his way over to the couch. Jim finished sealing the joint and twisted the end, ignoring John. "He's not taking me away from you."

"Isn't he?" Jim turned sharply to face John.

"No, he's not. He and I have talked about it and I've told him I'm not willing to give you and Seb up. He said he was fine with that. So the only person who is making this a big deal is you."

"But why do you need him when you've got us?"

"Because," John moved closer on the sofa and put his arm around Jim's shoulders. "One day you and Seb are going to realize you're too good for me and then where will I be? Besides, I like Sherlock a lot."

"Yes, we've all heard." Jim sighed dramatically.

"I like you too." John said, planting a kiss on Jim's cheek.

"It's just…" Jim stopped, biting his bottom lip for a moment. "It feels like forever since it's been just you and me."

"It's just you and me now." John pointed out, cupping his hand under Jim's chin and bringing their lips together. "Where is Seb, by the way?"

"At the gym." Jim grumbled unhappily. "Apparently five stone worth of muscle isn't enough."

"Oh shut up, you love it." John said, climbing into Jim's lap and straddling his hips. He reached back and grabbed the lighter, flicking it on for Jim. He held the smoke in his lungs for as long as possible before letting it out. He passed it over and John did the same, coughing slightly from holding it in too long. "Those arms of his."

"Hm." Jim hummed appreciatively.

"And his chest."

"Yes." Jim nodded, his eyes glazing over as if he were picturing it.

"Those muscular thighs."

"hnnmpgh." Jim said unintelligibly as John rutted against him slightly.

"And of course that arse of his."

"Oooh." Jim moaned, exhaling more smoke.

"Not to mention his cock." John took a deep puff and held it, tilting his head back and exhaling up towards the ceiling. Jim started giggling, the weed hitting his brain.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Jim said before exploding into another fit of giggles. John joined him, both of them shaking with laughter. Seb came home at the moment, staring at them in confusion.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, dropping his gym bag by the door.

"No." John shook his head, trying to bite back more laughter. But then he met Jim's eyes and they both broke down again.

Seb shook his head and walked over, plucking the joint from Jim's fingers and taking a drag. He eyed the other two suspiciously, waiting for them to calm down before asking what was going on.

"Hey." Jim said, tugging on Seb's shirt. "Hey. Hey Seb."

"What Jim, I'm right here?" he asked in annoyance.

"Johnny and I…" he stopped to giggle some more before taking a deep breath to compose himself. "Johnny and I think, well, we think, you have a lovely cock."

The moment the last word was out of his mouth, they erupted into laughter again. John dropped his head onto Jim's shoulder and the two of them giggled uncontrollably.

Seb raised his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. He took one final puff on the joint and then passed it back. "I'm going to shower." He announced. "And I think you two have had enough."

"I haven't had enough, have you had enough?" Jim asked, moving so his forehead was resting against John's.

"I haven't had enough."

"Good." Jim smiled in satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah um, if you're hoping this story might gain a plot at some point, it's there if you squint and look really hard. Mostly though it's just porn. Six chapters of porn and it's not even finished yet. Dear god. Well hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Jim stomped into John's room and slammed the door behind him. John, who had been reading, raised a curious eyebrow at him but didn't inquire further. Jim flopped down onto the bed and screamed against the sheets, twisting his fingers into them.<p>

"Bad day?" John asked with a chuckle.

"Seb's gone to the gym again." Jim flipped onto his back and sighed up at the ceiling. "Honestly, why doesn't he just move there?"

"I think you're exaggerating just a bit."

"All bloody day I was looking forward to coming home and having him fuck me senseless. He knew I had two tests today and all I wanted was to come home and unwind. But no, I'm five minutes from the house when I get a text that he's gone to the gym AGAIN."

"I'm sure when he gets home –"

"He'll be too tired and go right to sleep." Jim grumbled, turning so he was settled comfortably against John, his finger making designs against his stomach. His hand started going lower and lower until John's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Jim, I'm not in the mood." John said, turning his attention back to his book.

Jim got up so he was kneeling on the bed and then threw his leg over John. He grabbed the book from John's hands and tossed it over his shoulder. "Hey!" John yelled in annoyance.

"And what if I get you in the mood?" Jim asked, circling his hips so his bum rubbed against John's crotch. John moaned and Jim felt him start to harden underneath him. "Which we both know doesn't take much."

"Jim." John said warningly, grabbing him by the hips and forcing him to be still. "I just want a quiet night reading a book."

"And I just want to fuck." Jim replied, taking one of John's hands and moving it onto his groin. "Isn't that the whole point of this little arrangement?" He took the other hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking two of John's blunt fingers in between his lips. Now that John no longer had a hold of him, he began moving his hips again.

"I'm not here to be a warm body when your boyfriend is busy." John removed both his hands from Jim's body.

"You're no fun since you've taken up with that gawky alien you call Sherlock." Jim pouted, slipping his hands under John's t-shirt and playing with his nipples. He lowered himself down and spoke directly into John's ear. "Before Sherlock you would have already been inside me by now, thrusting into me hard and deep while I begged you for more. You'd have me writhing against these sheets, needy and desperate, as you fucked into me over and over. I'd clench around your cock so I could feel every bit of you, making it so good for both of us."

Jim watched John's adam's apple bob as he swallowed, his dick growing harder with every word. "That was before."

"You promised me nothing would change. If you truly meant it…" Jim seized John's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it before letting it go.

"Fine." John grabbed Jim's hips and shoved him down against his cock. Jim moaned before crushing his mouth to John's. It wasn't so much a kiss as it was them breathing into each other's mouths while their tongues tangled together. Jim pulled away and quickly divested himself of all his clothes while John got lube out of his nightstand. A now naked Jim reached between them and unzipped John's jeans, shoving them out of the way enough so that John's cock, still covered with pants, was free. Jim fit the clothed erection against the cleft of his arse and started to move up and down, teasing his hole.

"Hmmph Jim." John lost his concentration because of Jim's actions.

"Come on John, I'm waiting."

John grabbed Jim by his arms and pulled him forward so that Jim was sitting on his chest. John opened his mouth and Jim pushed his cock in between John's lips. Fingers coated, he started to work Jim opened while his mouth was fucked slowly.

"Oh John." Jim moaned as he thrust into that ready mouth, putting on hand on the headboard and the other fisted into John's hair. "You always know what I want."

John hummed in agreement as his fingers worked Jim open. When he was ready, John shoved Jim off, who dropped onto the bed. John clamored over him and pinned his wrists above his head one handed while the other lubed up his prick. "Open your legs for me." Jim complied, spreading them as wide as possible, his knees bent. John settled in between them and slotted their cocks together, thrusting against Jim's stomach.

"John." Jim groaned, pushing his hips up. "Get inside me now!"

"Whore." John continued to tease him, rubbing his cock against Jim's perineum.

"I know you are but what am I?" Jim sing-songed childishly, sticking out his tongue. John took the opportunity to suck it into his mouth. Their tongues tangled together as John continued to tease Jim, who thrashed in an attempt to release his hands from John's hold.

John broke away, releasing him and leaving him wide-eyed in shock. John settled comfortably against the pillows on the headboard and gestured Jim forward with one finger. "You want my cock so bad? Come and fuck yourself on it." John started lazily stroking himself as Jim crawled over to him. He batted John hand away and straddled his lap. "Nope." John shook his head and twirled his finger, communicating that Jim should turn around.

Jim turned so his back was to John. John guided him down so Jim could impale himself on John's cock. Jim dropped his head back onto John's shoulder, arching his back as he began to roll his hips up and down, fucking himself. John ran his hands over Jim's torso, his fingers light and teasing until he stops at Jim's nipples. When they were hard and red under John's fingers and Jim was a writhing mess, he trailed his fingers down slowly, purposefully skipping over Jim's cock and placing them on Jim's thighs. John could feel the muscles rippling as Jim struggled to keep moving, pushing his hips up and down.

"Such a fucking slut." John whispered against Jim's ear, taking it into his mouth and biting it playfully. His hand just barely brushed over the head of Jim's cock before he pulled it away, grabbing Jim's hips and forcing him down onto his cock hard.

"John." Jim moaned. John did it a few more times and then Jim was coming, untouched. John shoved him forward onto his hands and knees and started fucking him hard and fast, racing to his own release. He slid out so only the head of his cock was still in and did a few tiny thrusts, groaning at how good it felt. Then he pushed as deep as possible and came with a grunt.

The two boys lied in a sweaty heap, neither of them able to move. John ran his hands over Jim soft and pale skin, his cock still inside him. "Feel better?" John asked, kissing Jim's shoulder blade.

"Much." Jim sighed in contentment.

"Glad to be of service." John slapped Jim's arse before pulling out. Jim flipped onto his back and pulled John down on top of him. "Was I too rough with you?"

"No such thing." Jim replied, kissing John slowly.

"Feeling affectionate today?" John asked as Jim wrapped his arms and legs around John's body.

"Possibly." Jim shrugged and they continued to kiss unhurriedly. "It's just you and me for once, I don't want to waste it."

"Then we won't."

They explored each other's bodies with lips and hands. John pushed his fingers back into Jim's stretched hole and played with his prostate until Jim hardened again. Jim pushed John onto his side and then laid the opposite direction. John caught on quick and started teasing Jim with licks and kisses to the tip of his dick. Jim took John's soft penis into his mouth and sucked it until it hardened on his tongue.

They sucked each other languidly, both knowing exactly what the other liked. John curled his tongue along the glans and played with the foreskin. Jim took John deep, swallowing around him. Neither could help the tiny thrusts of their hips and both began going faster. Jim sucked in long, deep pulls while John bobbed his head quickly.

When they came off, it happened almost simultaneously, flooding each other's mouths. They both pulled off and dropped onto their backs, panting heavily. "I can't believe Seb isn't back yet." Jim pouted up at the ceiling.

"He'll probably be back for dinner." John said comfortingly.

"He's always at the fucking gym lately. If I didn't know better I would swear he was cheating on me. Do you realize how humiliating it is to come second to exercise equipment?"

"Well considering you just spent the afternoon fucking someone else…"

"It's you though. It doesn't count."

"Do you ever think maybe Seb doesn't like having me as a third wheel in your relationship? Maybe he just wants you to himself?"

"Then why is he never here?" Jim whined, flipping onto his stomach and burying his face in the sheets.

"I'll text him and see where he is. He might be on his way home." John offered, reaching for his phone. While they waited for the reply, he rubbed Jim's back soothingly.

When the text alert when off, Jim tried to act like he wasn't interested. John smirked at the effort while he opened the text. "Hm, that's weird."

"What is?" Jim sat up instantly. "What did he say?"

"He said he's at the gym with Sherlock."

"What?" Jim screeched and snatched the phone away from John. "Did you know about this?"

"No, that's why I thought it was weird."

"That fucking wanker. I'm going to kill him." Jim jumped off the bed and pulled his clothes on quickly.

John wasn't sure which of the two Jim was planning to kill so he dressed in a hurry and followed him. He tried to calm Jim down as they made their way to Sebastian's health club but Jim wasn't listening to a word he said. He was steaming with anger, his fists clenched as they made their way the few blocks.

Jim threw open the doors to the gym and scanned the room for Sebastian. John winced when they spotted them. They were in the boxing ring and John couldn't think of a worse position to find them in. Seb had Sherlock underneath him, pinned to the floor, their legs tangled.

"Hi John!" Sherlock said cheerfully, looking at him upside down. "Sebastian is teaching me how to box."

"Is he now?" Jim asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

Hearing Jim's tone, Seb got off of Sherlock quickly before helping him up. John looked between Jim and Seb before he climbed up into the ring, ducking between the ropes. "Mind if I tag in?" John asked Seb. "I think Jim wants a word."

"Yeah." Seb sighed heavily and got down. Jim scowled at him and stomped into the changing rooms. Seb gave Sherlock and John an apprehensive look before following him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" John asked, starting to wrap his hands.

"It just sort of happened." Sherlock shrugged, bouncing lightly on his feet, waiting.

"How exactly did it happen?" John inquired, feeling a bit annoyed that Sherlock hadn't felt this was something to mention.

"I was on one of my cases, you know the missing persons one I told you about?"

"Right the missing husband."

"That's the one. Well I ended up in this crack den –"

"You what?" John's jaw dropped incredulously.

"It was for the case. The husband has had a history of drug problems and it was the last place he was seen. Anyway, I was there looking for him and got into a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" John stepped closer, touching Sherlock's arm in concern.

"Apparently I looked like a narc and they didn't like me snooping. They chased me down the street and cornered me in the alley. I didn't do very well at defending myself and would have been a lot worse off if Sebastian hadn't chosen that fortuitous moment to walk past the alley and recognize me. Since then he'd been giving me self-defense lessons and boxing lessons."

"Sherlock, how could you keep all this from me?"

"It only happened a few days ago and we haven't really had a chance to see each other."

"We've been texting almost nonstop. You couldn't have told me this?"

"That would have been an awfully long text."

"Sherlock, that's not the point and you know it." John scolded him, feeling a lot like a nagging wife. He didn't mean to but he worried about Sherlock and didn't like him possibly getting hurt. "I just wish you had told me."

XXXX

"Jim, I can explain."

"Well I'd love to hear that." Jim crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at his boyfriend. "What were you thinking? Ditching me for that gangly, mutant…thing."

"Jim, he's not so bad. You two actually have a lot in common. He's really smart too, genius smart like you. If you'd just get to know him – "

"So what, I'm being replaced by a pair of cheekbones?" Jim spat angrily.

"Jesus Christ Jim, I'm just helping him."

"It looked like you were helping yourself."

"It's not like that and you know it."

"I don't know what it's like. All I know is I needed you today and you were off playing with that giant public school prat!"

"I'm sure you made do." Seb narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel, walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jim hollered and ran after him, pulling on his arm and shoving him against the wall.

"I've had enough of this bullshit Jim. You've been obsessing over Sherlock and John. Even when we're together you're complaining about them. I'm sick to death of it."

"What are you saying?" Jim widened his eyes.

"Nope. No. Do not give m those puppy dog eyes. You know I hate that."

"Seb – " Jim's voice broke.

"You are such a little shit." Seb shook his head in resignation.

"I know." Jim jumped up and wrapped his legs around Seb's middle, putting his arms around his neck. "All I've wanted today was for you to fuck me."

Seb growled in the back of his throat and carried Jim into one of the shower stalls. He pressed him up against the tiled wall and fucked his mouth with his tongue. Jim moaned at the assault on his mouth and thrust his hips against the taller boy's stomach. Seb dropped him onto his feet and began ripping his clothes away, tearing them from his body.

"Come on, come on." Jim said impatiently, tugging Seb's drawstring bottoms down along with his pants.

"I don't have anything."

"I'm still open from earlier with John."

Seb grunted unhappily and shoved Jim against the wall hard.

"It was supposed to be you. It would have been if you hadn't been here participating in a bit of light frottage with curly Sue out there."

"Jealous Jim?" Seb rumbled against his ear.

"Shut up." Jim snapped. "Just fuck me already. I've been waiting all god damn day for your cock and I think I deserve it NOW!"

"I'm not fucking you dry Jim."

"Then use spit for christ's sake!"

Seb shrugged and spit into his hand, rubbed it over his cock and slid in without wasting time. Jim braced himself on the wall and pushed back as Seb thrust in. "Oh God Jim." Seb gripped his slender hips and slammed into him.

"Fucking finally." Jim groaned as Seb manhandled him into the perfect angle. Jim clawed at the shower wall in ecstasy, gasping as each thrust hit him just right. "Yes. Fuck yes. Oh God Seb."

"Tell me how badly you wanted my cock." Seb ordered, pressing Jim flush against the wall, buried inside him but not moving.

Jim whimpered and tried to move his arse, circling his hips, but was held too tightly. "Seb please."

"Tell me." Seb whispered, his breath hot against Jim's ear.

"All day. Since this morning with you hard against me when we woke up. But you had an early class and left. It was all I could think about, getting home and having you fuck me just like this, hard and rough. But you weren't. fucking. There."

"Good." Seb pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. Jim moaned and pressed his forehead against the cool tile. Seb snapped his hips, fucking Jim ruthlessly until he was sobbing and crying out Seb's name.

Seb barely got his hand on Jim before he was coming. Seb fucked him through his orgasm even as Jim tightened around him. He forced Jim's legs wider, pulling his cheeks apart and fucking him even deeper. Jim moaned loudly and obscenely while Sebastian sucked a prominent lovebite onto his neck. Seb continued fucking him until Jim hardened and came a second time. Only then did Seb allow his orgasm to take him, his hips stuttering as he emptied himself inside Jim.

Seb pulled out and grabbed Jim's arm, spinning him around and crowding him into the corner as they kissed. Jim threaded his fingers through Seb's hair as they bit and sucked at each other's lips.

"I've come four times today already." Jim confessed when breathing became a necessity.

"That's nothing, remembered that one rainy Sunday. What was it, thirteen times?"

"The lucky number." Jim grinned.

"You do look thoroughly fucked right now though." Seb kissed along Jim's jaw and down his throat.

"I am thoroughly fucked."

"Good. Have you calmed down now?"

"Yes."

"Think you can face Sherlock without being nasty?"  
>"I can't promise anything."<p>

"Fine." Seb rolled his eyes. They fixed their clothes and Seb grabbed Jim's hand, leading him out of the changing room.

When they got back to the ring, Sherlock had John pinned to the mat. They were both laughing uncontrollably, with John's nose bleeding and Sherlock's lip split open.

"Jesus, what happened to you two?" John asked, in between giggles.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Seb asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We got a bit carried away."

"As did we." Jim and Seb smirked at each other.

"Everything all sorted then?" John asked, pushing Sherlock off of him and getting to his feet.

"Pretty much." Seb shrugged.

"Good." John offered his hand to Sherlock, who took it as he was helped up and then was given a small peck on the lips. "I think we all could use a drink."

"Definitely." Seb nodded in agreement.


End file.
